


Человек-Моль

by Bukan



Category: Original Work
Genre: Adventure, Fairy Tales, Gen, Parallel Universes
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-09
Updated: 2012-11-09
Packaged: 2017-11-18 07:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/558571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bukan/pseuds/Bukan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Один мальчик, обычный ученик первого класса, ненароком угодил в волшебный мир. Где попробовал стать супергероем, встретил старых и новых знакомых и помог справиться со злым колдуном.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Человек-Моль

**Author's Note:**

> написано в соавторстве с сыном (на момент написания ему было 7 лет).
> 
> В "Еже, побеждающем тигра" Бри покинул родной мир, чтобы лично расквитаться с Валтором, - а в этой истории познакомился с новым героем. Который быстренько стал главным... Приквел к "Ведру мя" - история заточения Валтора. Также здесь появляются герои из "Анисьи и кракозявок", "Хочется: Дарта Вейдера" и "Райская земля".

#### Пролог

– Здравствуй, Валтор. Твой мир прогнал тебя, но ты должен помнить: это не единственный твой мир.

– Кто ты такая? – бледный, полинявший маг неприязненно взирал на красивую и злую черноволосую женщину.

– Можешь звать меня Кориандра. А вообще я твоя злая фея-крёстная. Я выхаживала тебя, когда ты остался последним живым из потомков Тёмного Тигра. Я следила за тобой и после, когда тебе приходилось снова и снова умирать и возрождаться заново. И вот наконец ты достиг пика своей силы…

– И эти ничтожные глупцы отказались меня признать. Они смеялись надо мной, и какая-то мелкая мёртвая девчонка вышвырнула меня из родного мира. Я сам хотел уйти – но не так и не сюда. Я должен был навести ужас на соседние миры…

– Не переживай. Тот мир – лишь одна бусина в ожерелье. А мы сейчас находимся там, где можно взять в руки бусы целиком. В междумирье.

– И ты здесь хозяйка?

– Сказать по правде – пока такая же пленница, как и ты. Я провалила пару заданий хозяина, и он отправил меня сюда. У меня даже магии теперь нет – артефакты отобраны, а подлинной силы я так и не обрела.

– Тогда какая от тебя польза? – презрительно скривился Валтор.

– Знания, мой мальчик. Информация. А магии нам хватит и твоей.

* * *

Кориандра, которую в обычной жизни звали просто Кариной, была не самым везучим человеком на свете. Зацепилась когда-то в Москве, но вскоре от мужа ушла со скандалом. Пыталась так и эдак пристроиться, научилась собирать сплетни и ссорить… В начале девяностых прибилась к идущему в гору бизнесмену Баунтилевичу. Сначала в секретарши – и была удивлена тем, что новый шеф ценил не её женские прелести, а хитрость и изворотливость. А вскоре Карина узнала о тайном ордене, в котором Баунтилевич собирался стать магистром.

Хитрой брюнетке понравилась антуражная игра, а ещё больше – доверие шефа, который её, Карину, к своей святая святых допустил. А вскоре она поняла, что орден – не только игра. А путь к могуществу, к мировому господству…

Правда, по ступеням посвящения Кориандра продвигалась медленно, а настоящей ведьмой с непризрачным могуществом побыла всего несколько месяцев. После того, как ордену не удалось захватить и перезапустить мир, Баунтилевич и его люди переключились на миры параллельные. Вернее, на один, возникший вопреки планам ордена, похожий на ожерелье, засунутое в маленькую коробочку, а глаза мозолящий – хуже некуда. Там всё было такое отвратительно очаровательное – и такое вторичное. Даже в глухом средневековье, что настало там после главной диверсии ордена, отдельные граждане, не желающие забывать истоки, пели песни, занесённые из мира большого.

Да, в том мире время шло очень быстро по сравнению с миром снаружи – ордену надо было успевать вмешиваться. Вот тогда-то пригодились чёрные кольца с изображением зловещего глаза. Раньше Баунтилевич выдавал их членам ордена только как опознавательный знак. Теперь же силы, с которыми великий магистр связался, наделили кольца способностью переносить их хозяев через пространство, открывать порталы, мгновенно связывать хозяина с другими носителями колец и даже творить чёрные заклятия небольшой силы.

Только вот Кориандра не смогла толком своим кольцом воспользоваться. Не поймала никого из Детей Силы, хотя дважды была такая возможность. И вот теперь шеф сослал её в междумирье. И, запертая там, Кориандра даже не знала, что Баунтилевич убит и орден обезглавлен.

Зато ей было очень приятно встретить в междумирье Валтора. Тёмные Тигры были одним из первых проектов ордена, и вложили в этот проект немало…

 

#### Глава первая

Над деревней вставало солнце. Из всех домиков, и мохнатых, и гладких-каменных, высовывались маленькие необычайные существа. Пушистый Бронепоезд расправлял пушинки и закидывал в топку первую на сегодня охапку травы.

Из дупла невысоко над землёй вылез темноволосый маленький мальчик. С букашку величиной, как и все здешние жители. Туловище мальчика было покрыто чем-то вроде мехового кокона. Над головой трепетали перистые усики. А за спиной расправлялись помятые за ночь крылышки.

По-хорошему, был он ночным мотыльком, да и до того, как попал в этот мир, весьма любил поспать. Но здесь восход солнца не пропускал никто.

Мальчик встряхнул крыльями и полетел, оглядывая окрестности. Кажется, что-то изменилось в его владениях.

А, вот, точно. У реки выросла фиолетовая поганка. Небольшая такая, крепенькая, по-своему даже красивая.

Недолго думая, мальчик снизился рядом с грибом и поздоровался. Привык здесь уже ко всякому.

Шляпка поганки приподнялась, оказавшись шляпой на голове маленького человечка. У него появились руки, ноги, хорошенький наряд, похожий на старинный.

– Привет! – ответил мальчик-гриб.

– Ты новенький, да? Ты кто?

– Меня зовут Бри. Я тут и правда только что появился. А ты кто?

– Я Человек-Моль. Х. Д.?

– Что-что?

– Да это смайлик такой, рожица, – мальчик начертил ногой на песке: «XD». – Если смотреть сбоку – получится, что я подмигиваю и громко смеюсь. Когда я ещё жил дома – то часто такие печатал. А ты гриб, ты всегда такой был?

– Да, всегда мог превращаться в человека. Только не в такого крошечного.

– А я раньше был мальчишкой, самым обычным… А вот сюда затянуло – и стал таким. Х. Д. Ты домой хочешь?

– Мне пока нельзя. Мне надо найти одного очень подлого человека и прибить. Он злой колдун.

– О, может, я тебе помогу, пока я здесь? Если, конечно, он и правда тоже здесь. Или хотя бы кто-нибудь его видел.

Бри описал искомую личность. Человек-Моль сообщил, что если и видел такого – то давно и в одном мультике, который он больше не смотрит, «потому что девчонский». Пришлось отвлечься на объяснения про живые картинки. А потом летучий мальчик сказал:

– Знаешь, что самое сложное? Если твой колдун попал сюда – он мог превратиться в другое существо. Хотя по каким-то приметам можно найти. Вот я почему такой стал? Когда я жил дома – то всё грыз. Особенно любил проедать дырки на рукавах, пододеяльниках и вообще на всём. Это мама называла меня молью. А потом, правда, стала термитом называть и хомяком, но первое слово дороже второго. Х. Д.

 

#### Глава вторая

Возле другого домика, неподалёку, сидел маленький розовый бегемотик и плакал большими круглыми слезинками. Вообще-то он был девочкой, этот бегемотик, и даже бантик носил…

Плакать одной было скучно. Мама далеко, пожаловаться некому… Обидно же.

И тут на краю поляны мелькнула какая-то тень.

– Ой! Серый Волк! Мама мне не разрешает с тобой разговаривать! Уходи!

– Это не про меня было, – вкрадчиво сказал зверь. – Я добрый волк.

Он и впрямь старался выглядеть как добродушная собака. Но всю картину портили глаза – светлые, холодные и очень страшные.

– А я тебя всё равно боюсь! – Бегемотик заревела ещё пуще.

– Не надо бояться, я тебя защищать буду. Будет у тебя свой собственный волк. Разве не здорово?

– Не хочу волка! Хочу, чтобы Человек-Моль со мной играл!

– А кто это ещё такой?

– Такой, с крыльями… Мы раньше учились в одном классе, а потом попали сюда. Он круче всех, он так дерётся…

– Ладно, я найду его для тебя. И даже научу тебя летать. Только ты и дальше мне рассказывай, кто здесь живёт и что умеет.

– Хорошо, добрый волк…

* * *

 Новые приятели, Бри и Человек-Моль, шли по лесу. Вернее, мальчик-гриб шёл, а мальчик-мотылёк летел невысоко над его головой и пел залихватскую песенку:

– Завалил его, скига певчего…

– Кого? – спросил Бри.

– Ну скиги, скиговсы – это плохие люди. Д!

– Понятно. Может, потише стоит, услышат ведь?

– А пускай боятся! Х. Д. Ну ладно, сейчас мы будем придумывать коварный план. Тогда надо и впрямь потише. Слушай, раз этот твой Валтор – злой волшебник, так он наверняка любит есть лягушек, пиявок, пауков и всё такое прочее?

– Ну что ты, он так много о себе воображает, он так хочет стильно выглядеть, станет он!

– Ну, вроде как, всем злым волшебникам положено… Ладно, а, например, жареного жука-носорога он бы съел? Если взять, пожарить и ещё сахаром посыпать?

– Может, и не отказался бы. Это ведь изысканное блюдо!

– Тогда у меня есть план.

 

#### Глава третья

Поймать жука-носорога оказалось куда сложнее, чем придумать план. Мальчики были такие маленькие, что могли бы, правда, по очереди, на этом самом жуке кататься. Оставалось вырыть яму, забросать листьями, а потом выгнать жука прямо на ловушку.

– А если он улетит, жук-то? – беспокоился Бри.

– А я тогда ещё быстрее взлечу и вцеплюсь в него в воздухе! Как гигантский орёл Карфакс!

– А не боишься?

– А некогда, бояться-то!

Они долго копали яму и очень устали. А рядом явно ходили-топали большие звери…

Человек-Моль нарвал цветочков с вечерней росой, поднёс приятелю:

– Дома я воду пил кофейниками… Х. Д.

– Спасибо, а я уж прямо из земли.

– Ой, а что это вы тут делаете? – к мальчикам подлетело какое-то новое существо, тоже похожее на бабочку. Нет, всё-таки девочка с крыльями, с длинными синими волосами и в платьице.

– Охотимся, – страшным шёпотом сообщил Человек-Моль. – А ты кто?

– Я добрая фея. Даже без топора, потому что пока настроение хорошее. Я прилетела со звёзд, зовите меня Мишечка.

– Меня зови Человек-Моль, я скоро буду супергероем.

– Бри.

– А вы прикольные! Пожалуй, я побуду с вами, – Мишечка присела на траву.

– Только не шуми, вдруг добыча выбежит!

– А я, может, ещё и помогу.

Мальчики хмыкать не стали. Оба были далеки от того, чтобы недооценивать девочек.

…И в самом деле, не стоило. Хотя когда они услышали, что кто-то ломится через кусты, то подумали было: а вот и жук. Но то был всего лишь толстый бегемотик. Тут же издавший дикий вопль:

– Моль, приве-е-е-т!

– А-а-а! – не менее громко завопил Человек-Моль, как-то позабыв, что вообще-то сидит с друзьями в засаде. – Опять она! В саду приставала, в школе приставала, теперь ещё тут опять нашла! Побежали подальше куда-нибудь!

– Эй, а яму мы что, зря копали? – спросил Бри.

– В другом месте выкопаем! – мальчик-мотылёк поднялся в воздух и потянул за руку Мишечку. Мальчику-поганке пришлось продолжать путь по земле.

Они ломанулись через кусты – кто по верхушкам, кто насквозь – наискосок от Бегемотика. И тут по кустам понеслось огромное тёмное тело с рогом на носу. Искомая добыча. Понеслось оно прямо на Бегемотика, и та с визгом стала удирать, пока не пропала из виду.

Ребята тут же сориентировались и – с воздуха и с земли – погнали жука в нужном направлении. В яму.

 

#### Глава четвёртая

Жук, зажаренный в собственном соку, выглядел очень аппетитно. Хоть самим взять и съесть! Впору было собой гордиться: натаскали веток, обложили яму по периметру, накидали на дно сухой травы… А потом добыли огонь как древние люди – трением. Правда, Мишечка предлагала поджечь жука на костре волшебной искрой. Но Человек-Моль гордо отказался. Мол, трудности закаляют характер!

И вот костёр прогорел, и жук испёкся на углях. Теперь осталось только облепить пыльцой – сахара-то нет! – и отравить. Пыльцу взяли с крыльев Мишечки, а яд из крови Бри.

– А Валтор где? – сказал Человек-Моль. – Как бы жук не испортился, пока мы его ищем!

– Придётся провести разведку, – ответил Бри.

 В это время навстречу ребятам на запах прибежала Бегемотик.

 – Моль, чего жаришь? – спросила она.

– Опять она… Бегемот, хочешь, поиграю? – спросил Человек-Моль.

– Хочу! – она очень обрадовалась.

– Ну, во что играть будем?

– А давай я буду твоим пуделем! – как обычно, предложила Бегемотик.

– Ладно, только скажи сначала: а ты случайно не видела ли здесь какое-нибудь странное злое существо?

– Я видела волка. Он очень просился ко мне в друзья!

– А какой он был?

– Страшный. Хоть и говорил, что добрый.

– А не Валтор ли это был? – спросил Человек-Моль, обращаясь уже не к Бегемотику, а к Бри.

– Возможно… – сказал Бри, как будто стараясь держать рот черточкой, даже ничуть не радуясь.

– А где этот волк живёт? – продолжал как бы допрашивать Человек-Моль бедного Бегемотика.

 – Он… живет… в таком каменном… ну как бы сказать… – замялась Бегемотик.

– В каменном логове? – предположил Человек-Моль.

– А! Точно! В каменном логове, – сразу оживилась Бегемотик.

– А показать можешь? – ещё более радостно, чем в прошлый раз, спросил Человек-Моль.

– Ну… Не уверена. А волк разрешит? – сильно разволновалась Бегемотик.

– А ну его! Х.Д, – сказал Человек-Моль, наконец вставив в речь свой любимый смайлик.

– А… Что это такое – Х. Д? – спросила Бегемотик.

Пришлось снова объяснять.

– Это смайлик такой, рожица, – Человек-Моль начертил ногой на песке: «XD». – Если смотреть сбоку – получится, что я подмигиваю и громко смеюсь.

 

#### Глава пятая

Маленькие герои шли за Бегемотиком, а та, в свою очередь, шагала впереди неуверенной походкой, указывая путь. Человек-Моль нёс вместе с Бри отравленного жука в его же скорлупках вместо тарелок и на носилках из листика и четырёх палочек.

И вот наконец логово. Поставив свою ношу перед логовом, ребята спрятались в ближайших кустах. Бегемотик так и вовсе куда-то сбежала, указав толстой передней лапой на чёрный провал под корнями. Чем ближе компания подходила к дому волка, тем больше боялась Бегемотик. Если бы Человек-Моль не поиграл с ней – она вообще не нашла бы в себе сил на путь сюда…

Аппетитный запах отравленного жука с пыльцой быстро обступил логово зверя, а затем пробрался внутрь него.

Волк Валтор – а то и вправду был он – сразу почувствовал вкусный запах и пошёл посмотреть: чем это так вкусно пахнет? Он выглянул за порог, и его взору представилось невиданное блюдо: жучиное мясо, зажаренное на костре, да ещё и с пыльцой, которая вдобавок отливает всеми цветами радуги. Ну кто же устоит против такого?! Валтор мог, и даже должен был, подозревать ловушку. И всё же решил попробовать – может, звериные инстинкты взяли верх. И как только он это вкусил, то тут же сладко протянул:

– М-м-м! Вкусно! Какое изысканное блюдо!

И он, слегка взяв себя в руки (в лапы?), стал медленно есть, пытаясь соблюдать все правила колдовского этикета… И вот наконец весь панцирь был очищен от жучиного мяса.

* * *

А в это время Кориандра сидела в междумирье и смотрела на успехи Валтора. Незадачливая колдунья ужасно злилась. Даже рвала на себе волосы:

– Никогда ещё не думала, что мой крестник такой дебил!!! И вдобавок он же Тёмный Тигр, а полез в самый глупый, совсем игрушечный мир, и теперь он вдруг жалкий, облезлый волк!!! Даже без магии!!! Хотя… Хм, а впрочем, ну его! Ну сдохнет, а мне-то что?! В конце концов, сама туда пролезу, по его следу! Дай Баунтилевич, чтобы я там стала чем-нибудь вроде великанши Арахны, я бы тогда их иголкой насквозь пропорола! Ну, впрочем, ладно, буду дальше смотреть.

* * *

Валтору от поганочного яда, можно сказать, ничегошеньки и не было. Только и заметил: в этом блюде использовалась очень вкусная и изысканная приправа.

А Человек-Моль тем временем наблюдал за Валтором и всё ждал: когда же злобный чародей свалится в корчах и покинет сей очаровательный мир, который отравляет своим грязным присутствием? Друзья тоже переживали… но самочувствие волка всё не ухудшалось.

– Вот же ж… – громким шёпотом возмутилась Мишечка. – Кажись, ему это только в радость – яду налопаться!

– Ну да, – вздохнул Человек-Моль. – Мне бы сообразить, что он ведь злой колдун. Они по жизни всякой дрянью питаются, от чего нормальные люди помирают. Х. Д.

– Печально, – сказал Бри. – Я думал, я достаточно дрянная поганка. В моём мире все боялись…

– Ну не переживай, – Человек-Моль хлопнул его по плечу. – Это слишком странный мир, тут всё и все меняются.

– Давайте я его подпалю! – рассердилась Мишечка. На её ладошке вспыхнул крохотный огненный шарик.

– Тихо ты, заметит же! – зашикал Человек-Моль. И тут же выдал новую идею: – Я бы лучше ему всю шерсть сгрыз, чтобы он замёрз. Д!

– Жарко же, – засомневалась Мишечка.

– А давайте его загоним в какое-нибудь холодное место, – предложил Бри. – Есть тут такое?

Мишечка подскочила – хотела сверху осмотреть окрестности. Но тут же вспомнила: враг рядом.

– Да задрых он. Х. Д, – сообщил Человек-Моль. – Мы тут так орали, а он так и не услышал. Похоже, Бри, ты не только умница, но и яд у тебя не такой уж бесполезный!

 

#### Глава шестая

Мишечка наконец взлетела.

– Там гора! – крикнула она, наверное, очень обрадовавшись.

– Где? – спросил Человек-Моль, тоже поднявшись в воздух.

– Не видно, что ли? – удивилась Мишечка. – Вот там! – и, притянув магией с земли камешек, кинула его в сторону снежной горы.

– А, вижу! – крикнул он Мишечке. – А дай мне тоже камешек! – и тоже запульнул его прямо на снежную гору, чтобы друзья увидели.

– А как мы его туда затащим? – спросила Мишечка. – Он же такой тяжеленный! Мы надорвёмся его тащить, а я себе в надорванном виде не нужна!

А тем временем Бри, как будто ничего не замечая, напевал под нос песенку:

– Мы мирные люди, но наш бронепоезд стоит на запасном пути…

– О! Точно! Бронепоезд! Я видел пушистый бронепоезд, когда сюда попал! – оживился Человек-Моль. Он даже не удивился, а ведь Кориандра была права: в далёких сказочных мирах знали песни мира реального… – На нём и повезём.

– Мне что, телепортировать его сюда? Он большой, и ему рельсы нужны… И магической силы может не хватить, – усомнилась Мишечка.

– Ну почему же? Я к нему сейчас слетаю! Попрошу маршрут проложить, всё такое – и он к нам приедет. Ждите меня здесь.

* * *

– Здравствуй, поезд!

– Ам-ням-ням… Подожди, сейчас травинку дожую.

– На здоровье.

Человек-Моль летал вокруг Пушистого Бронепоезда и внимательно его разглядывал. Пушинки у живого транспорта были хорошенькие, как на помпонах у махровых шапочек, тёмно-красные и синие, причём синие образовывали две тонкие полосы вдоль всех бортов. На передней части паровоза… нет, электровоза… да нет, травовоза же! – так вот, на передней части моргали большие, как у стрекозы, глаза и улыбался ротик. А над передними колёсами торчали небольшие ручки, которыми Бронепоезд рвал траву.

– Ну всё, наелся. Тебя прокатить?

– Меня по делу подвезти. К друзьям. А там погрузить к тебе в какой-то из вагонов одного очень подлого типа и доставить по месту наказания.

– У нас появились подлые типы? Это плохо.

– Есть один.

– Тогда приложу все усилия, чтобы свести его подлости на нет. Куда ехать?

– Я сяду тебе на нос и буду показывать! Спасибо!

 

#### Глава седьмая

Ехать было дольше, чем лететь. Рельсы, как скатерть-самобранка, а может, ковёр-самолёт, сами собой стелились под колёса Бронепоезда. Человек-Моль почувствовал, что начинает дремать.

Финишная прямая оказалась действительно прямой, и Бронепоезд сказал:

– Всё, тебе уже не надо показывать дорогу. Устраивайся поудобнее и спи.

И Человек-Моль так и сделал. Только всё-таки было не так уж удобно. Потому, под тихое урчание живого мотора, сон маленькому герою привиделся весьма тревожный.

Сначала он увидел себя как будто бы в ясельках, хотя никогда там на самом деле и не был. Вдруг к нему с визгом подскакивает Бегемотик и начинает метаться сосками (она их у других ребят изо ртов повытаскивала). И кричит, хотя и разговаривать пока лишь еле-еле научилась:

– Паигляй! Ну паигляй!

А потом детский сад, знакомые уже, реальные картинки. Потом школа, и никуда не денешься от этой девчонки! По-прежнему на нём зациклена и хочет играть в домашних зверюшек, и чтобы стать такой зверюшкой – готова дарить подарки. Подарки – это, конечно, хорошо, но уж больно она приставучая!

Если только в армию уйти. Человек-Моль досмотрел и до этого места. Но и там… Там – опять Бегемотик! Даром что слабого здоровья, ухитрилась пробиться тоже… Ну, во сне Человек-Моль не мог разобраться в том, срочная это служба, контрактная или ещё какая – он и в жизни-то был в этом пока не силён. Факт тот, что Бегемотик каталась за ним по всей войсковой части на танке и вопила:

– Поиграй со мной! Ну поиграй!

Мальчик тоже заорал. Подскочил во сне, чуть не свалился с поезда… Но вовремя расправил крылья. И тут же увидел: его уже ждут друзья.

* * *

Бегемотика видно не было. Видимо, боялась волка даже спящего. Значит, втаскивать Валтора в поезд предстояло втроём. Возможно, с небольшой помощью Мишечкиной магии.

По факту помощь оказалась совсем почти незаметной – главное всё-таки, видимо, дружба. А в вагоне Человек-Моль принялся летать вокруг волка, выкусывая там и сям по здоровому клоку шерсти. Челюсти у крылатого мальчика были как у гусеницы, и это параллельно с хоботком! Человек-Моль очень проголодался и ел, ел, пока не раздулся и не упал без сил. Но к этому времени Валтора покрывала уже только голая серая кожа в противных серых пятнах.

– Вкусно? – спросила Мишечка.

– Не очень, – слабым голосом ответил Человек-Моль. – Но для дела же… Да и брюхо набить.

– Смотри, чтобы живот не заболел, шерсть-то у него немытая, фу, нестиранная…

– Не накликай, – одёрнул Мишечку Бри. – Я умею травить, но почти не умею лечить.

– Ничего, я лечить умею!

– Ну хватит! – не выдержал Человек-Моль. – Мне и так не мя! – и страдальчески закатил глаза.

 

#### Глава восьмая

На ледяной горе было дико холодно и свистел ужасный ветер. Стоило приоткрыть вагонную дверь, как маленьких героев чуть не снесло. Они выпихнули Валтора на снег – и Пушистый Бронепоезд увёз их оттуда быстро-быстро. Он тоже мёрз, несмотря на пушинки.

Бывший злой чародей, а ныне облезлый волк окоченел мгновенно. И если не умер сразу – то, может, потому, что оцепенел от яда, а может – Кориандра послала ему поддержку, и странным образом это сработало.

А ветер был так силён, так силён, что ледяная глыба, которой стал Валтор, катилась до самого подножия горы. А там и разбилась на мелкие кусочки.

Волк долго лежал в оцепенении. Мимо пробежала Бегемотик. Затормозила, вернулась назад. Потрогала страшного зверя передней лапкой. Сочувственно посопела. И ушла. Он слишком её пугал. Если так там и останется – будет явно лучше.

* * *

Оставив Бронепоезд на месте его обычной стоянки, друзья какое-то время плясали и радовались, уверенные, что Валтор побеждён. Но потом Мишечка спохватилась:

– Проверить бы его…

– Я с тобой! – сразу подскочил Человек-Моль.

Оба взмыли в небо. А долетев до горы, вытаращили глаза.

– О. О, – сказал Человек-Моль. – Это я так офигеваю. А где он?

– А вдруг разморозился? – забеспокоилась Мишечка.

Облетев гору несколько раз, они заметили волка. Он по-прежнему лежал без движения.

– Дохлый? – спросил Человек-Моль.

Маленькая фея подлетела поближе, прислушалась. И объявила:

– Нет. Он как будто большая осиная консерва.

– В смысле, для осиных личинок? Обездвиженная осиным ядом? Х. Д. Читал про такое. Ну и что нам с ним делать? Вдруг он проспит, как Арахна, несколько веков, а потом проснётся и давай опять делать гадости? Не назначать же ему сторожа, ы?

– Его надо перенести куда-то, откуда он не выберется.

– Ага, а кто тут умеет открывать порталы? Я сам сюда случайно провалился, Бри кто-то помог…

– Я прилетела, потому что захотелось, но на звёзды я его зашвырнуть не смогу.

– И даже выкинуть туда, где уже безвоздушное пространство?

– Боюсь, что да.

 

#### Глава девятая

Мальчик и девочка совсем приуныли. Но тут у подножия горы что-то засветилось. Сперва слабо, потом ярче и ярче.

– Портал! – вскрикнул Человек-Моль. Даже раньше Мишечки – потому что смотрел немало мультиков и много играл в компьютерные игры. Для маленькой феи магия была реальностью, но Мишечка ведь ещё только училась. И порталы видела куда реже, чем мальчишка из реального мира, ещё недавно совсем обычный.

А когда Человек-Моль увидел, кто выходит из портала, то просто заверещал от счастья:

– Мама! Папа!

Странное существо в грязно-белой шерсти, с хищной и умной мордой и жёлтыми глазами, осторожно подхватило крылатого мальчика на руки:

– Масявчик, ну наконец-то ты нашёлся! – голос у существа оказался вполне женский, глубокий и приятный.

– Тоже мне, – добродушно проворчало второе существо, с лицом, скрытым под капюшоном, в чёрных одеждах, сквозь которые просвечивали зеленоватые мерцающие кости, и потянулось потрепать сына по голове.

– Прикольно вы здесь выглядите! – оценил Человек-Моль. – Мама вендигявка, папа скелет.

– Додразнился, – повела носом его мама. – А кто эта милая девочка?

– Мишечка со звёзд, – фея поклонилась, по возможности изящно, хоть и была удивлена и отчасти напугана.

– Я не знаю, кем она была раньше, в настоящем мире, – пустился в объяснения Человек-Моль, – но вот главная приставалка тут стала Бегемотиком. Х. Д.

Мишечка отвернулась и хихикнула в ладошку. Кажется, ей не хотелось раскрывать свои маленькие тайны.

– Очень приятно, – сказала мама-вендиго. – Рада, что всё кончилось благополучно. А то вот так скажешь: мол, ну масява, ну отстань, ну денься куда-нибудь… А масява возьмёт и денется. И вот так ищи пути сюда, да с нас семь потов сошло и пришлось включать истинную сущность, чего мы уже очень давно не делали. Хотя ты о ней догадывался…

– Да, я такой. Х. Д. И мам, не переживай! Я же сам просил: «Удали масявчика в корзину!» Ну раз я тебе так надоел…

– А я сказала: «Удаляю. А будешь плохо себя вести – и из корзины удалю!» А ты и удалился… Слава Богу, не с концами!

– Забавная корзина, – сказал, оглядываясь, папа-скелет. – Как в мультике. И враги поверженные вон валяются…

– Ой, пап, мам, кстати, – Человек-Моль выпорхнул из материнских объятий, оглядывая «поле боя» сверху. – Он это… не дохлый ещё, а только вырублен, и мы не знаем, сколько он вот так проваляется, а его надо бы…

– Изолировать от приличного общества, – подсказала Мишечка.

– Во-во.

– Соберём все силы, – пообещал папа-скелет, – может, что и получится.

Мама-вендиго опустилась на колени у подножия горы и забормотала:

– Лёд, лёд, лёд… Холод, холод, холод…

– _Заброшенный караван скелетов воет под ледяным жёлто-зелёным светом луны!_ – добавил скелет. – Это была, если что, цитата.

Прозаическое его пояснение не помешало таинственному свету разгореться уже внутри горы. И утянуть туда Валтора.

– Я, как дух холода и голода, – заявила вендиго, – очень надеюсь, что эта ледяная тюрьма удержит его надолго. А теперь пошли домой?

– А как же Бри? – возопил Человек-Моль. – Это была его война, а он даже не присутствовал при запечатывании… Ой, как нехорошо вышло…

…Правда, когда они нашли мальчика-поганку, тот не слишком-то огорчился. Просто сказал:

– Дело сделано, я исполнил свой долг.

– Домой хочешь? – спросил Человек-Моль.

– Пока, наверно, здесь побуду.

– Я тоже ещё не нагулялась, – надула губки Мишечка.

– Ну ладно, прощайте, друзья! Или до свидания? Может, как-нибудь ещё пробьюсь «в корзину», а сейчас родители вот домой забирают… Ой, Бегемотика надо с собой захватить! Она, конечно, приставучая, но она тут боится!

 

#### Эпилог

Кориандра так и осталась сидеть взаперти, в месте похуже, чем корзина.

Человек-Моль и его родители, а также и Бегемотик, вернувшись домой, приняли свой обычный вид. Осенью мальчик пошёл во второй класс. И тогда понял, что одна весьма умненькая и независимая девочка, которая учится с ним, сильно напоминает Мишечку.

Он даже попытался заговорить с одноклассницей об этом, намекнуть на летние приключения… но девочка только посмеялась и свела разговор на нет.

_Задумано: октябрь 2011_

_Записано: январь-август 2012, Москва – Луговая – Москва_


End file.
